Empty Space
by Klaiindy
Summary: Quand tout n'est que ténèbres et douleur, une seule étincelle infime peut redonner espoir.


**Hey les petits Klainers !**

 **Ecrire est pour moi un moyen de me libérer de pas mal de choses et de pouvoir me délester de poids contraignants. J'ai essayé de faire cela avec ce texte. Ce n'est pas joyeux, ce n'est même pas travaillé ou réfléchi, c'est juste sorti hors de moi. Je ne cherche pas le succès, l'attention ou je ne sais quoi, seulement le soulagement je pense. Voici donc la raison de ce post.**

 **Aussi, si certains d'entre vous aiment Harry Potter et plus particulièrement Drarry, j'ai posté un petit OS sans prétention il y a quelques mois. donc hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Empty space**

Qui peut comprendre ma douleur ? Qui veut l'entendre ? Qui s'en soucie réellement ?

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me libérer de ce poids sur mes épaules, de ce vide dans le creux de mon ventre.

Moi, Kurt Hummel, je ne trouve plus de sens à ma vie.

Je sais que je ne suis plus la même personne depuis la mort de ma mère. Je ne parle jamais d'elle. À personne. Toute la joie, le bonheur et l'envie de vivre qui irradiaient d'elle ont disparu en même temps que son cercueil. Tout a été englouti. Moi y compris.

Après son décès, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Je n'avais quasiment plus aucun contact avec personne. C'est à ce moment que les moqueries ont commencé. Je ne parlais à aucun de mes camarades, j'avais donc un problème. Pourquoi chercher plus loin ? Je suis alors devenu le monstre, l'abomination, la mocheté. En apparence, les insultes glissaient sur moi comme le font les gouttes de pluie sur les imperméables. À l'intérieur, je me noyais. Pas une seule fois je ne leur ai donnés la satisfaction de craquer. Je n'ai jamais pleuré devant eux. J'attendais d'être dans la sécurité de ma chambre pour le faire. Il n'y a pas un soir où je ne m'endormais pas sur un oreiller mouillé de larmes.

La nuit est devenue ma sauveuse. Dans mes rêves, je pouvais être qui je voulais, je pouvais à nouveau être heureux. Toute la peine accumulée la journée s'entassait dans un coin.

Seulement, lorsque le jour arrivait, il fallait que je reprenne tout à zéro. Ainsi était rythmée mon existence. À qui pouvais-je raconter mon mal-être ? Mon père ? Certainement pas. Le pauvre croulait déjà sous les ennuis. Je n'avais aucune raison d'en rajouter à la pile. Je me devais de faire semblant devant lui. Au fil des semaines, je me suis perfectionné dans l'art des faux semblants. Faux sourires. Fausse expression. Faux enthousiasme. Ma vie est devenue un mensonge.

J'étais plus seul que jamais. Même le trou béant dans ma poitrine ne me gênait plus. La douleur et les larmes sont devenues mes deux plus fidèles compagnes. Évidemment, il est inutile de préciser que je n'avais aucun ami. Mon apparence criait que j'étais un garçon étrange, renfermé et seul. Personne ne s'est jamais demandé et n'a jamais vu que c'était ma seule manière de demander de l'aide. J'ai bien essayé quelques fois de soulager ma peine en me faisant mal mais je n'ai rien ressenti de particulier à part des picotements désagréables.

La fin du lycée est finalement arrivée. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme avec les félicitations. Me plonger dans les cours était ma seule occupation. J'ai cru que l'humiliation était derrière moi.

J'ai eu tort.

Je n'ai même pas été prévenu de la fête de fin d'année. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'en finir que ce soir-là. Le pire était que personne n'aurait remarqué mon absence. Mon père peut-être. Et encore... La perte de maman le ronge tellement qu'il me voie à peine.

Je suis parti à l'université et la routine mécanique s'est mise en place. Je me levais, prenais mon petit-déjeuner, me préparais pour les cours, allais à la fac et rentrais le soir. Le rituel quotidien m'aidait à ne pas plonger dans la souffrance. Parfois, elle me frappait et devenait si grande que mon souffle se coupait et que les sanglots m'empêchaient de respirer. Cependant, je devais la garder sous contrôle. Si je la laissais m'envahir, je savais que je boirais la tasse et que je ne pourrais pas refaire surface.

Chaque jour était un combat plus dur que le précédent. J'aurais aimé en parler à un ami. Pouvoir me reposer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un pour partager mon fardeau. Mais qui serait assez patient et bienveillant pour écouter et comprendre ? Qui pourrait comprendre mon besoin de réconfort quasi-constant ? Qui aurait la patience de me rassurer dès que j'en aurais besoin ? Qui pourrait comprendre que je veux seulement compter pour quelqu'un, que je veux être le premier choix de quelqu'un ?

Personne.

Peu importe toute la gentillesse et la tendresse qui sommeillaient en moi. J'étais seulement Kurt le monstre étrange sans ami.

J'ai fait des efforts. J'ai tenté de m'ouvrir à quelques personnes. J'ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru, y être arrivé. J'ai cru avoir de l'importance pour une personne dans ma vie. Une fois de plus, j'avais tort. Le sentiment doux amer de la trahison est venu raviver ma vieille compagne douloureuse dans le creux de mon ventre.

Je n'avais plus d'espoir, plus de confiance. Je ne pensais pouvoir encaisser plus de souffrance et, pourtant, j'ai pris ce nouveau coup. J'ai touché le fond. J'étais seul.

Et Blaine est arrivé. Mon âme-sœur. Même aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai peur qu'il finisse par me laisser en voyant à quel point je suis détruit. Je ne peux pas lui raconter ce que je ressens ni même à quel point il compte pour moi. Je me briserais pour de bon s'il ne me retournait pas mes sentiments. J'ai toujours cette crainte dans le creux du ventre. La peur qu'il ne soit pas sincère avec moi, la peur de ne pas compter pour lui, la peur qu'il me remplace par un autre homme moins abîmé. Je ne sais plus respirer sans lui.

Il a fait disparaître la peine pour la remplacer par du bonheur.


End file.
